Evil Eye
Evil Eye (悪の眼 Evil Eye) is a cyclopean mad bomber monster and an RP character used by Gallibon the Destroyer. Personality Evil Eye is shrewd, sneaky, boastful and rude, having a very large ego on himself and brags about his skills a lot, getting on the nerves of quite a few. There are two things that Evil Eye is best at and that is; athletics and bombing. He puts these two abilities to good use when it comes to acting as a monster demolition expert. History Debut: Bomb Them! Eyes of Destruction Following after the defeat of Many Mouths, Black X then hired Evil Eye to arrive at Topaz Industries for his assignment. As Evil Eye arrived quickly to Topaz Industries HQ; there he met Clayton F. Topaz himself. Clayton F. Topaz then assigned Evil Eye to his mission to destroy Chicago, Ilinois by using a barrage of gas bombs. Black X then handed Evil Eye a briefcase full of gas bombs; which Evil Eye accepted. Clayton F. Topaz then told Evil Eye if he were to meet Booker; he best kill him and then told him to carry out his mission. Evil Eye accepted the mission gladly and then changed into his human form, heading out. On the next day, it was a hazy afternoon out, with some small amounts of snow raining down to the ground. Three construction workers are on break, drinking coffee and listening to music in their area. Their overall just enjoying the time they have. As they relax, a man well-dressed in black and silk hat then comes in, enters their place, siting down and ordering a drink, then putting his briefcase down on another seat. Evil Eye disguised as man named "Jean Gaston" then began waiting for his drink to come. The three workers pay no mind to Jean, and just continue where their at. They then realize time is almost out, having four minutes left. Before they can leave though, Jean Gaston then gets up and takes his coffee, says goodbye and then exits the door. However he left the briefcase behind.... One of the workers notices this and goes to retrieve it to give it back to Jean. As all three workers then head for the door, the briefcase then explodes, destroying the building they were in, and then sending out yellow gas in the air for a bit, before it then ceases. Evil Eye briefly showed his true form for a bit and watched as the building was destroyed, laughing and then changed back into human form, fleeing the scene. A few more days later, the destruction continued, leaving a few buildings destroyed and killing off more than 15 people. However, Commander Booker was on the case... After gaining some more clues about Evil Eye/Jean Gaston thanks to some firefighters and reports, Commander Booker then began searching around the city for the assailant. As Booker was searching for him, Evil Eyre then prowled the streets in his human form, then finding a police station and beginning to plant gas bombs there to blow it up. Before he could use the bombs to detonate on the police station though, Booker then arrived and pointed his gun to his head. "Jean Gaston" turned around slowly and then punched at Booker. Suddenly, a shadow arrived onto the scene and stopped the fist from hitting Booker; CerberusMask had arrived! Jean Gaston then stepped back and eyed the two; and began laughing, and then moving arms around, before then a flash of lights go on, revealing his true monster form; Evil Eye. CerberusMask then punched at Evil Eye, to which Evil Eye then lashed his whip against CerberusMask in retaliation; Booker then grabbed the whip before it could hit him though. CeberusMask then punched at Evil Eye and Booker fired his gun at Evil Eye; to which Evil Eye then lashed his whip at the bullet, destroying the bullet. Evil Eye then fired his Evil Eye Ray at both Booker and CerberusMask, making them both feel intense heat. CeberuMask then fought back and punched at Evil Eye's eye, and Booker then dropped kicked against Evil Eye, sending Evil Eye down to the ground. Evil Eye then leaped up on top of a building and then began to retreat, but he didn't get far as CerberusMask then appeared in front of him and punched down against the roof he was standing on, then throwing him down to where Booker was at. Evil Eye got back up and then hurled a gas bomb at the two, causing a gas explosion in front of the two. Booker then put on a gas mask in time and CeberusMask was unaffected by the gas. Evil Eye then took out his whip and lashed and charged at the two heroes. Evil Eye then wrapped his whip around CerberusMask, firing Evil Eye Rays at CerberusMask. Booker then ran over however and punched at Evil Eye, punching him in the eye and then uppercutting him and roundhouse kicked him, sending Evil Eye flying across the ground. Evil Eye then through a weaker gas bomb at Booker. Booker dodged out of the way in time and then sprayed pepper spray on Evil Eye's eye, causing him to fall over in pain and covering his face with his hands. As Booker approached Evil Eye, Evil Eye then opened his hands, then firing another Evil Eye Ray at Booker, following it up by lashing his whip against Booker and CerberusMask. Booker retaliated by shooting his Desert Eagle at Evil Eye's kneecap, hurting him bad. CerberusMask then charged up his fist with energy and then flew at Evil Eye, punching him and sending Evil Eye flying across, then followed up by Booker dropkicking against Evil Eye, further sending him down. As Evil Eye crashed against his briefcase, he then was knocked out unconscious and fell over, defeated. Booker then arrested Evil Eye and took his briefcase full of gas bombs away. Saving Privates DungBeetleMask I & II Evil Eye made a cameo appearance in the RP where he was seen in prison with Kabuton and told the Dungs to shut up and stop singing. Abilities Evil Eye= Evil Eye's true form and most used form as well. * Evil Eye Ray: Evil Eye could fire an intense heat-powered red laser beam from his eye and fire it from long ranges at his foes. It is at missile strength and can create intense heat. * Gas Bombs: Evil Eye is armed with gas bombs; some as powerful to destroy buildings in one blow and some other weaker variants that were still capable of creating gassy explosions down in front of his enemies. After exploding, they can release toxic yellow gas in the air, poisoning the air and the area for a few minutes. * Extraordinary Jumper: Evil Eye could jump and leap to high heights, leaping on top of buildings and can almost glide in the air with such high jumps. * Whip: Evil Eye is armed with a deadly whip that he can use to lash and tangle around his opponents. * Enhanced Athletics: Evil Eye has enhanced athletics; being able to perform many acrobatic stunts and being very athletic. * Enhanced Speed: Evil Eye has enhanced speed and can run at fast speeds. * Human Form: Evil Eye can take on a human form known as "Jean Gaston". |-|Human Form= Evil Eye can also take on a human form named as "Jean Gaston" he can use to blend in with the crowd and his surroundings. * Briefcase: Jean Gaston is always seen carrying a briefcase which contains: ** Gas Bombs: Jean Gaston is armed with powerful gas bombs that can destroy buildings upon detonation and can release deadly gas into the air after exploding. * Stealth Tactics: Jean Gaston is very stealthy and hard to notice in human form. * Transformation: Evil Eye can transform back into his human form at will. Weaknesses * Eye: If Evil Eye's eye is to be harmed, he will lose his vision and will be vulnerable. Quotes Trivia * Evil Eye's name was originally meant to be a placeholder name, but Gallibon couldn't think of a better name so it was kept. * Evil Eye's motif is that of a cyclops and eyes. * Following Many Mouths, his motif is that of eyes. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Male Category:Assassin Category:Kaijin Category:Neutral Evil Category:Original Characters Category:Criminals Category:Villains Category:Above Average Intelligence Category:Spy Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer)